


But Then Again, Too Few to Mention

by didjagetpears



Series: The Wrong Guest for You [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Morning Sex, Regular talk (and more of it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didjagetpears/pseuds/didjagetpears
Summary: Kenny and Kota successfully tricked Cody! Regrets? They... have a few, actually.





	But Then Again, Too Few to Mention

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel no one asked for, inspired by me thinking "this seems like a stupid thing to do with your ex that you've just gotten back together with" constantly as I wrote the first one. There are more sequels in the works, for some reason. They're sexier. (Perhaps that's the reason.)
> 
> Cody's forced kiss is discussed.
> 
> Yes, the title and summary are references to "My Way." Sorry, Paul Anka.

It started as a twisted inside joke. After Kota had swooped in and saved Kenny and swept him out of the building in Sapporo, after they’d gotten back to the hotel and caught their breath, after Kenny broke down and apologized and apologized some more, after Kota apologized as well, after they couldn’t help but have frantic, desperate sex, and after Kenny, as Kota held and kissed him, apologized even more, the subject of Cody came up.

“That piece of _shit_ ,” Kenny snapped. “I fucking told him to leave you alone, I swear to god. Maybe… maybe if I hadn’t, he wouldn’t have… fuck, Kota, I’m so fucking _sorry_ –”

“Shhhh.” Kota silenced him with a kiss. “I know you are.” The expression on his face was different, though. Before this moment, it had been interchangeable between tearful, affectionate, and exasperated. Suddenly, it was thoughtful. With… a touch of amusement?

“What is it?” Kenny asked curiously, running his hands through Kota’s soft hair.

Kota shook his head. “He’s trying so hard to piss you off.”

Kenny huffed into the pillow. “It’s fucking working! He tries to bash your head in, he tells you I don’t care about you, he keeps… I don’t know what, flirting with you, or whatever the fuck that is? And it’s all to get to me, to mess with my head –”

“Challenging your leadership, right?” Kota looked a little more amused. “So he gets your friends to side with him. That’s obvious. But really… why me? Did he want to drive us apart? We _were_ apart. And look where we are now.” He grabbed Kenny’s ass and squeezed for emphasis, chuckling.

Kenny laughed too, nuzzling Kota’s face, but frowned at him. “What are you saying?”

“Why is he making this sexual? Why is he being such a brat?” Kota was grinning, like this was funny somehow.

“He wants me to lose it or something, I don’t know, Kota, and it’s not amusing,” Kenny replied.

“But you don’t know. I have a guess. I think it’s a good one.” Kota was still grinning.

Kenny looked at him expectantly. “Well?”

“He wants you to make him your bitch.” Kota could barely get it out without bursting into laughter.

“Kota!” Kenny propped himself up on an elbow and gaped down at Kota, who laughed helplessly. Kenny felt actual outrage, on a number of levels, but also dropped onto Kota and started snickering into his chest. The idea wasn’t anything more ridiculous than everything else that had happened today, at least. He’d lost his championship to Jay White, of all people, at least half of his friends seemed to not actually be his friends... and he was in bed with Kota again, naked with him, _laughing_ with him. It made him feel delirious.

Kota’s laughs died down as he played with Kenny’s hair. “I mean it, though.” Kenny propped his chin on Kota’s chest and looked up at him. “I think he wants you like that. Maybe he’s not even aware of it. But sometimes I think that’s why he’s been behaving like this.”

Kenny grimaced at him. “You do?”

Kota smirked. “Like I have no idea what it’s like to try to pester you into holding me down and making me scream for it.”

Kenny blushed and rubbed his face against Kota’s chest. “I always wondered if you did that stuff on purpose,” he mumbled against Kota’s skin, planting a kiss.

Underneath him, Kota’s body shook with laughter. “Every time! You were always so… careful with me. Sometimes I wanted you not to be.”

Kenny smiled against the jolt that went through him and shook his head against Kota. “You could’ve just told me.”

“Maybe I will,” Kota said, his eyes glinting. “Maybe I’ll get Cody to watch. Show him what he really wants.”

“Ugh, Kota,” Kenny groaned, the idea giving him another jolt, this one unpleasant. He shook his head some more, like he could burrow it into Kota’s chest. The feeling of Kota’s beating heart was among the many things he’d missed more than he could say, and he soaked it in. “That’s not funny either.”

“Not at all?” Kota pulled Kenny by the hair to meet his eyes. “Imagine the look on his face. It’d _kill_ him.”

Kenny just shook his head again and kissed Kota’s wrist. “If you’re right about him, I guess.”

* * *

Kota would occasionally bring it up as merely a joke, and Kenny would even laugh, until they were coming down after their first night teaming together again in Korakuen. They were wandering away from the press and beaming at each other at each other dumbly when Don Callis ran up to them.

“You guys looked _great_ out there,” he effused, giving Kenny a one-armed hug and Kota an almost-not-awkward nod. “And that crowd… man, if I were you, I wouldn’t give what Cody said a second thought. Little bastard’s just trying to get under your skin.”

Kota understood enough of that to pick his head up with a confused frown. Kenny really didn’t want to ask. “What Cody said?”

“Yeah, on the mic in the ring,” Don said, his eyes flicking back and forth between their faces.

_Great. Fucking great. What now?_ “We were doing an interview,” Kenny told Don, jerking his head back toward the press. “We couldn’t hear him.”

Don’s eyes widened. “Oh, so you don’t… oh.” He backed away slowly.

“Don,” Kenny said as Kota looked on in concern. “What did Cody say?”

“Uh, sorry, Kenny, I forgot, they need me over there to, uh.” Don turned around and walked into a wall.

They managed to receive Cody’s message by grilling a red-faced, stammering Young Lion, who looked at them like they’d both suddenly morphed into Minoru Suzuki. He sprinted away to help take down the ring as they stared at each other.

“You are _not_ my ‘rat,’” Kenny said, furious. “That fucking – how fucking _dare_ he –”

“I know,” said Kota quietly, laying a strong hand on Kenny’s arm. “Let’s get changed.” As he guided Kenny back, Kenny watched his face. He could easily place the deceptively calm expression on it. It was the one that appeared during a long match, when he was drained and ready to just hurt someone, not out of malice, but because he’d been pushed far enough. Kenny remembered the last time he’d seen it, when Kota struck Tanahashi into a corner and wouldn’t let up, even grabbing Red Shoes by the arm, like he was daring to be disqualified. Kenny shivered. Kota’s next move was going to be _brutal_.

And, indeed, once they were alone in the locker room, Kota leaned in and said, “I want us to do it. For real.”

Kenny’s stomach dipped. He didn’t need to ask what “it” was. He didn’t need to ask if Kota was serious, either, not when that look was on his face. Instead he asked, “Are you sure about this?”

“He made it sexual again. By insulting me.” Kota’s eyes were blazing. “I want to make him wish he didn’t.”

Kenny took a deep breath. “How, exactly, should we go about this?”

As it turned out, Kota had given it a fair bit of thought. Kenny listened, stunned at first. To his surprise, instead of feeling revolted, he found himself getting… kind of turned on? When it came to Kota, it’d always felt like anything could inspire that in him. Apparently, that was even more true than he’d thought.

“We’re going to _torture_ him,” Kota said, smirking, leaning into Kenny and wrapping his arms around his waist. Kenny was intent against them getting too handsy at work – they both were, for a multitude of reasons – but he allowed himself a moment to do the same. It _would_ be torture for Cody, and that was an undeniably lovely thought.

Still… “I don’t know,” Kenny admitted. “It just… feels kind of weird to think about. I used to think he was my friend, and now… he’s so awful.” _Because I know how reckless you are, because you do things without fully thinking them through, because he least of all deserves to see how beautiful you look when I make you come, because I feel a kind of weird about him seeing_ me _come that I don’t even want to think about, because you and I are still working on us, together again, and it still feels so fragile, so much that I’m afraid of even saying these things to you_ , he thought but didn’t say.

Kota nodded, sobering. “I didn’t mean right this second,” he said gently. “Think about it, okay?”

Kenny smiled at him gratefully. “If he pulls any more shit, I might not need to think much.” He meant it, misgivings and all. He hated to admit it, but at some point, the sex pest act was going to succeed in making him snap.

“He will,” Kota said with a snort. “I don’t doubt that.”

The sudden, loud sound of something hitting a nearby wall made them both jump. Footsteps scurried out of the room as they looked to see a chair lying dented, like someone had just thrown it.

“Who the hell did that?” Kenny’s heart was racing.

The look of eerie calm was back on Kota’s face. “It was probably just Cody,” he said dismissively.

* * *

The following night, Cody pulled more shit.

Kenny forgot about it briefly when Matt and Nick confronted him. As he absorbed Matt’s harsh words, he took in Kota’s dazed look, and remembered.

“Hey,” he said softly, touching Kota’s arm gingerly. “When Cody…” He didn’t know how to word it. As he fumbled for the words, Kota wiped at his mouth with a look of disgust. He knew what Kenny meant, clearly. “I’m so sorry about that. Are you okay?”

Kota shrugged. “Beating him up right after he did it felt pretty good.”

“Looked like it.” He took Kota’s hand loosely, like a question. Kota answered it by lacing their fingers together. He still looked out of it. “We’ll… find some way to deal with this. I don’t know what. I can, if you don’t want to, I can figure something out, he’s just getting worse –”

“Kenny.” Kota cut off his rambling and tugged on his hand. “I don’t need you to fight him for me, or anything. We’re a team. I can still handle him. And I can think of things. I already did, remember? There’s more where that came from.” He managed a little laugh.

“Oh, god,” groaned Kenny, making himself laugh too. “Maybe not in _that_ direction anymore.”

“Are you kidding?” Kota sounded surprised. “I want to do it _more_.”

Kenny stared at him, his jaw down. “ _Seriously_?”

“Torment him with what he doesn’t even _want_ to realize he wants? And can’t even _have_? So he won’t be able to get hard ever again without thinking of it and wanting to _die_? _Fuck_ , yes, I do.” Kota was so fiery, Kenny thought he’d get scalded just touching his hand. “But…” Kota simmered. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up. You’ve had no time to think about it and you’re upset from arguing with your friends. I don’t want to do it if you’re uncomfortable.”

Kenny looked at him. The image of Cody forcing Kota’s lips against his flashed in Kenny’s mind, and like a reflex, he said, “Let’s do it. Tonight.”

Now Kota looked uneasy. “Kenny, I mean it, not if you don’t want to…”

“I do.” It wasn’t completely true, but with that image taunting his mind’s eye, and Kota burning for revenge in front of him, it felt true enough.

* * *

So, the next morning, when it had very decisively stopped being just a joke, Kenny blinked his eyes open to an anxious look on Kota’s face.

“You’re awake.” Kota touched Kenny’s cheek. “We should talk, huh?”

Kenny grunted and buried his face into the pillow, trapping Kota’s hand. The last thing he remembered was trudging over to the other bed, not wanting to sleep in the mess left by their orgasms. The bed Cody had been sitting on. Without a word, they’d flung off the comforter before passing out. It wasn’t like Cody had left a trace besides his fingerprints. The thought was still unsettling. This was where Cody had been sitting while he watched them have sex. Cody had watched Kenny have sex. With Kota. _Cody_. Kenny had never let _anyone_ watch him do that before, and of all people for him to do it with, and of all people to see it…

“Kenny.” Kota’s hand firmly turned Kenny’s face back to his own. “Talk to me.”

Right. He could be sharing all of this. That was the healthy thing to do. He tried to figure out where to begin. “He was sitting right here,” Kenny finally said.

“He was.” Kota looked at him patiently.

“No one’s ever watched me… do that,” Kenny managed.

Kota bit his lip and looked down, suddenly bashful. “I… I can’t say the same.”

“Oh, don’t…” Kenny frowned at the embarrassed sort of look on Kota’s face. “Don’t… look like that,” he said awkwardly. He couldn’t remember if that was something he’d known or not. He knew Kota had been a lot wilder than he’d been before they first got together. He never held it against Kota, though he never exactly pressed for details, either. And he hadn’t asked about the three-plus years they’d been apart, except the morning after they’d reunited when he’d suddenly thought to ask, “Oh, shit, you’re not with anyone, are you?” Kota had answered with a burst of laughter, and that was that.

On the pillow beside his now, Kota still looked unsure. Kenny grabbed the hand that had been on his face and gripped it. “I don’t care. I mean it.”

After a pause, Kota nodded. Kenny left it at that, hating the reminder that he _was_ curious to know what Kota had been doing over those three-plus years. Who he’d been doing. He was well aware that before him, Kota had been with men Kenny could, and would, only describe as “unsavory characters,” and from stray comments and the unfortunate occasional stray encounter over the years, Kenny had gotten the impression that they regarded Kota as something more than a shiny trophy, but something less than an actual person. It was eating Kenny alive, wondering if they’d wormed their way back into Kota’s life, but he couldn’t judge when his own most noteworthy relationship during that time had been a spite-fueled dalliance with his friend’s wife.

Right. That friend. Cody.

Kota was looking at him expectantly again, and Kenny sighed. “For him to be the only person to see me do that…” He trailed off.

“I get what you’re saying.” Kota squeezed his hand. “I could tell it was weird for you.” He gulped. “You didn’t really want to do it, did you?”

Kenny had been dreading that question since Cody stormed out the room. He tensed up. What could he say? Even now, he wasn’t sure how to answer –

“Kenny. Talk to me,” Kota repeated, interrupting Kenny’s train of thought. “Please.”

Kenny nodded and tried to vocalize his thoughts as well as he could. “I… I’m not really sure. I wasn’t being completely honest with you when I said I wanted to yesterday, but… I wasn’t being completely dishonest, either?”

Kota looked bewildered. “Well, which one was it more?”

Kenny shook his head. He didn’t know. What else could he say? “I really don’t know.” Kota huffed, exasperated. “I’m sorry, but that’s honestly the best I can do.” Kota sighed heavily. Kenny dug in his memory of the night before for something positive. It wasn’t difficult. He grinned and wrapped an arm around Kota’s back, bringing their foreheads together. “I do know one thing for sure. Once he started begging? It was _way_ the fuck worth it.” Kenny laughed.

Kota barely managed a smile. He wriggled out from underneath Kenny’s arm, flopped onto his back, and stared at the ceiling. Kenny hoisted himself onto his side as his gut twisted unpleasantly. “But when you said you wanted to, you didn’t really,” Kota said flatly.

“It’s not that simple –”

“How is it not that simple?” Kota’s eyes turned back to him in almost a glare.

Kenny stared back down at him. The words flowed freely now. “It just _isn’t_ , Kota. Yes, there was a part of me that felt uncomfortable with it. There was also a part of me that thought the idea was really fucking hot, okay? Maybe hotter than I wanted to admit. Neither of those feelings was going to just vanish, you know? One part was going to have its way and the other was going to have to deal with it.”

“But something else pushed you into doing it.” There was an unmistakable glare now.

Kenny sat up, his eyes fixed on Kota’s. “Tell me why you’re so pissed off right now.”

That threw Kota off. The glare vanished. “I’m not…” Kenny raised his eyebrows. Kota exhaled loudly. “Okay. I am.” He looked back up at the ceiling pensively. “I think… I think it feels like you’re being too protective of me. I don’t need protection, Kenny. I can protect myself. _You_ need protection sometimes.”

The urge to debate Kota’s last point crossed Kenny’s mind before he remembered that he was the target of fighting within his own goddamn faction. But… “How was that supposed to protect you?” he asked instead. “Inviting him to sit a matter of feet away from us while we did the most intimate thing we can do? Protecting you would’ve been, I dunno, beating the shit out of him and getting a restraining order. What we did was, uh, pretty much the exact opposite of that.”

The way Kota’s mouth opened and closed was almost funny. He couldn’t counter for a while. “But you wouldn’t have done it if he hadn’t kissed me and I said it made me want to do it more,” he finally said accusingly. “You know it.”

“Maybe not that night,” Kenny said with a shrug.

“ _Definitely_ not that night,” Kota shot back. “You’d had a day to think about it. You can’t tell me that was enough. So why did you say yes?”

“I was angry!” Kenny said, throwing up his hands. “Is that so strange? You were too!”

“And you wouldn’t have done it otherwise,” Kota said, accusing again.

Kenny sighed. “Maybe not.” Kota sat up beside him and looked at him pointedly. “Fine. Probably not. But, I mean… I made an impulsive decision in a heated moment. Is that really hard to understand?”

Kota echoed his sigh. “It’s not.” He sagged back against the headboard. “I just… I want us to be honest with each other. I thought we both did.”

Kenny grabbed his hand. “Look at me.” Kota did, turning a little. “I do too. I mean it. I’m sorry I wasn’t totally forthcoming yesterday. There was… there was a lot going on, but I should’ve said something.”

Kota looked at him for a long moment, then nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Kenny stroked Kota’s palm with his thumb.

“Yes.” Kota leaned forward and kissed Kenny gently. Kenny felt his bundled nerves soften and unravel a little. “I’m sorry. It’s just…”

Kenny’s nerves bundled a little again. “What is it?”

Kota took a deep breath. “Sometimes I’m afraid you’re still too careful with me. Like you worship me, like I’m marble. I _know_ you’ve been dying to ask me what kind of creeps got their hands on me when we weren’t together.”

Well. Since he brought it up… “I, uh. I was just thinking about that, like, two minutes ago.”

Kota rolled his eyes. “You need to understand. I’m not you. I can have sex with people I don’t really give a shit about and who don’t really give a shit about me. It’s weird. You’re the opposite. It’s like whiplash. You give…” Suddenly he started snickering.

“…Too much of a shit?” Kenny finished and started laughing along with him.

Kota’s forehead fell against Kenny’s shaking chest. “I regret wording it that way.”

“But you _do_ give a shit about me,” Kenny said to Kota, not questioning.

Kota grinned. “A big one.” They paused for a minute to laugh again.

“So the whiplash isn’t too bad?” Kenny asked, wishing he didn’t feel the need to ask.

Kota blinked at him. “I’m with you. I only ever wanted to be with you.”

Kenny tried not to give away how emotional such a statement made him. It was a doomed effort.

“Oh, Kenny-tan.” Kenny sniffled and tried to hide his face. Kota just kissed it repeatedly. Kenny looked back up to see Kota grinning at him.

He smiled back bashfully. “With or without someone watching,” fell out of his mouth, unfortunately.

Instead of provoked, Kota looked thoughtful. “You didn’t... completely dislike what we did last night, did you?”

Kenny felt himself turn red. “No,” he said quietly.

“But it was strange for you at points, and you wouldn’t do it again, no matter how much I wanted to,” Kota continued. “Yes or no?”

“Would you want to?” Kenny entwined their fingers. His heart pounded anxiously.

“I would. It was hot, and he was miserable.” That simple. Kenny felt envious. “And it made you want to _claim_ me.” Kenny turned redder and didn’t deny it. “The way you took me… you weren’t too careful. You wouldn’t do that to marble. I’m getting hard remembering it.” He was. Kenny’s hands itched to touch. _This is still a conversation_ , he reminded his hands, and other parts of his body. “And I felt so triumphant! The only thing was that you were uncomfortable.” Kenny met his eyes again, and Kota gave him a sad sort of smile. “I could really tell after you kissed him.”

“Ugh, yeah.” Kissing Cody. That. Kenny screwed up his face, trying not to dwell on… however that made him feel. “Yeah, and you asked me if I was okay, and if I wanted to stop…”

“I would have.” Kota caught his chin. “Tell me honestly. Would you do that again?”

“It...” Kota’s eyes widened. Had he really expected a flat “no”? “It was… strange. Really strange. But also triumphant, and... hot.” Something occurred to Kenny. “Wait, I don’t know how a second time would work,” he pointed out. “Last night was kind of dependent on tricking him. He was fucking _pissed_ when it was over. I know he’s delusional, but he can’t be as far gone to think we’d just change our minds. And he sure as hell wouldn’t agree to just sit there again.”

Kota frowned again for a moment. “That’s… shit. You’re right.” They both started to laugh. “That’s why some things are better off in my brain.”

Kenny kissed him, grateful not to have been the one to say that particular thing. “You’ll always have last night, I guess.”

Kota sat up excitedly. “Sorry, but - you said it, he started _begging_! Did you look at his face at all? Or anything else? He was _humping the air_! We were _killing_ him!”

Kenny had very deliberately kept his direct eyesight off Cody to get through it, but his peripheral vision had filled in some blanks. “ _You_ were,” he said as he nuzzled Kota’s neck, not wanting to admit how untrue that was, waiting to get called on it.

He got called on it. “Kenny. No.” Kota pulled away to look at him. “Why did we make him kiss you? Why did I spend so long worshiping your dick? Why did I tell you to fuck me so hard in front of him? He was _pleading_ , Kenny. He wants _you_. He wants you the way I had you last night. He wants you to claim him.”

This made Kenny’s stomach grow tentacles that started wrestling each other. “Yeah, it had _nothing_ to do with you,” he deflected some more.

Kota sighed deeply. “When he kissed me…” Kenny’s stomach tentacles strangled each other into submission. “It didn’t… it felt like rage.”

He didn’t elaborate any further and they stared at each other for a moment.

“I bet he didn’t even make it back to his room before he came in his pants,” Kenny said.

“If he did, people saw that tent he pitched in them,” Kota added.

They shared a tiny smile.

“You were supposed to come on my face,” Kota said suddenly, nudging Kenny’s nose with his own.

Kenny felt himself redden. “I just didn’t…” He ducked his head again. “I really wanted to keep some things between us.”

Kota tipped his face up and kissed him. “I figured. You don’t need to look ashamed. It’s sweet.”

“That I want to, what, cherish coming on your face? Because I think coming on your face is so special?” Kenny laughed self-consciously. His face only got hotter. “That’s sweet?”

“Exactly! It’s romantic!” Kota said with an earnestness that made Kenny ache as it made him laugh. “No one else needs to see it but you.” He kissed Kenny, then froze. “I mean.” He backed off a little. “Sorry. Really. No one else is seeing anything. I don’t want to make you do that again.”

“You didn’t make me - Kota,” Kenny said firmly as Kota tried to protest. “That was my own questionable judgment this time.”

Kota studied him. “This time, huh?”

Kenny took a deep breath. “I told you… it was hot. The…” The performance aspect. Was he really about to admit that out loud? “The performing, and the, um… the claiming. I just… not Cody. Not again. He’s seen me _come_ , Bu-san. That’s… it’s just too much weird for me when it comes to him.”

Kota nodded slowly. “Right. Not Cody.” An odd look passed over his face. “You would with someone else, though?”

Kenny felt himself flush more than ever. He stuck his face in Kota’s chest and mumbled into it, barely audible, “It was hot.”

He felt Kota kiss the top of his head, and giggle against him. “It was. Okay.”

Kenny looked back up at him. “Okay? So?”

Kota shrugged. “Just okay. We can talk about it another time.” Kenny gave him a questioning sort of look. Kota smoothed his hair back and kissed the top of his head again. “Another time. When you’re feeling less weird.”

The look stayed on Kenny’s face. “You have someone in mind, don’t you?”

In a swift move, Kota shoved him down and straddled him, simultaneously knocking the air out of him and draining the blood from his head to his dick. “I told you, another time.” Kenny didn’t need to be told again. “Right now I want to ride you.”

Kenny stared up at Kota. At his hair, mussed and falling into his eyes, at his soft smile, quirked a little. At his chiseled torso leading down to his hard cock, enticingly beside Kenny’s. Kenny tried to think of something witty to say. “That sounds good,” was what he came up with.

Kota’s smile widened and he sank down so Kenny’s cock slipped between the cheeks of his ass.

“Lube. _Condom_.” Kenny grabbed Kota’s thighs firmly, then let go so Kota could get up with a huff. The huff was all, though, and Kenny gladly took that over the “when can we stop using condoms” question actually being asked again. Kenny had yelped “IT’S BEEN A FUCKING MONTH” so loudly he’d thought a demon had possessed him.

Christ. It had been a fucking month. “It’s been a fucking month,” he mumbled now.

Kota, dutifully bringing along lube and a condom when he settled back on top of Kenny, was still smiling, but it looked sad again. Kenny would have kicked himself if not for Kota’s sweet weight. “I know,” Kota sighed. “It feels shorter. And longer.”

“Like time got… suspended,” Kenny said, stroking Kota’s thighs.

“Yeah.” Kota covered Kenny’s hands with his own. “You feel like forever to me.” Kenny’s heart almost stopped, or burst, or grew thirty sizes, he couldn’t tell. “But it hasn’t actually been forever. I’m sorry I didn’t think of that.”

“Hey. I could’ve said no.” Kenny tightened his hold on Kota’s thighs. “And if it weren’t for me, it would’ve been forever, anyway,” he added bitterly.

“Kenny, no.” Kota, in turn, gripped Kenny’s hands. “We went over this. It was both our faults.”

They took a moment of silence for the separation, the resentment, the lack of communication. For the silence. Kota’s thoughtless disregard of Kenny’s feelings when he moved up without a word. Kenny’s scorned betrayal.

“Maybe yours a little more,” Kota said placatingly in a sing-song, as he’d taken to doing whenever this came up, before Kenny could launch into why he was, in fact, more at fault. It didn’t always appease Kenny, but this time, Kota was sitting on his dick, and went on to declare, “But we’re not doing this now. We’re going to fuck instead.”

Kenny only managed a nod this time before Kota slipped the condom over his erection. “You sure you want it like this? You’re not… sore or anything? I, uh.” Words failed him, and then failed him more as he watched Kota coat his fingers in lube and slip them inside his own ass to stretch it.

“You fucked me really hard last night, yes,” Kota finished for him. His breath caught as his fingers moved. Kenny’s cock twitched. “I am a little sore. But I like it.”

Of course he did. Kenny couldn’t say that. Could he? “Of course you do.”

Kota grinned in response. “I want to be slow now, though,” Kota continued, sighing when he took his fingers out. “I want to take my time.” He bent down to kiss Kenny tenderly, keeping his face close as he said, “We have all the time in the world.”

Kenny turned his head in an attempt at hiding the tears in his eyes, only to look at the clock. “We have three hours before we need to check out.”

“We have three hours,” Kota amended. He shrugged and eased himself down, sheathing Kenny inside him. Kenny gasped. Kota grinned at him, looking innocent, which was somehow possible when he was fucking himself on Kenny’s cock.

Kenny could happily spend a lifetime trying to figure out how the fuck Kota was the way he was. “I will happily spend a lifetime trying figure to out how the fuck you’re the way you are.”

Kota nodded and ground down a little. Kenny gasped some more. “You won’t reach a conclusion. But please do.” He rolled his hips slowly. Kenny cursed, and Kota hummed contentedly. His eyelids looked heavy, and the soft smile hadn’t left his face.

Kenny, wretchedly, thought of Cody again, and was glad he wasn’t around to see Kota this relaxed and lovely and pleased. “I’m so glad Cody can’t see you like this.”

“Shhh. Don’t think about him.” Kota grabbed Kenny’s hand and pulled it to his lips. “Talk to me,” he murmured against Kenny’s fingers.

Sure. He could do that. Kota loved it. Maybe it could even banish Cody. He needed to start… somewhere. “You feel so good,” he began. Weak.

Kota, however, let out a pleased “mmm” and rolled his hips some more. He sucked Kenny’s finger in his mouth.

“So fucking good,” Kenny said, this time without thinking.

Kota moaned around Kenny’s finger. “More.”

“I love how much you love riding my cock. Me, lying here for your pleasure. Watching you, seeing you lose yourself as you fuck yourself on me, how your face gets loose and your cock bounces when you start to lose it, you’re so fucking gorgeous, and fuck, the way you feel. The way you clench around my cock, baby, it’s the sweetest fucking thing, I just want you to do it forever, keep me hard and aching, I don’t care, just make yourself feel good until we both can’t take it.”

Well, then. Kota moaned wordlessly, dropping Kenny’s hand, grasping Kenny’s thighs, riding Kenny harder.

It spurred Kenny on even more. “But one of these days, baby, when you’re riding me, I’m gonna flip you over and fuck you so hard it’ll feel like someone’s watching.”

“ _Shit_.” Kota stilled. Kenny blinked up at him, coming back to himself. “I told you, I want to take my time.” Kota started laughing. He pulled Kenny up to his chest, and Kenny laughed too once his brain caught up.

Kenny kissed along Kota’s neck, up to his mouth, which opened against Kenny’s in a hard-won re-familiarity. They kissed, and Kenny asked, “Want me to stop talking?”

Kota shoved him back down, hands planted on his chest, and started grinding his hips again. “Never.”


End file.
